finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuja/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva= JD Cullum }} Kuja is one of the villains fighting for the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. With porcelain skin and long, silver hair, he has an elegant appearance. However, this beauty is strictly external - Kuja is cruel, assertive, narcissistic, and extremely envious of Zidane. He fights using graceful spells that are as much style as substance. Due to his relative youth and inexperience, the other villains look down on Kuja and he strives to prove himself superior to them. Unable to understand the bond his rival Zidane shares with Squall and Bartz, he lays traps to test Zidane's resolve and separate him from his friends. Attire Kuja's appearance is identical to his original artwork, simply more refined. However, his hair is more silver than lavender as it appeared in-game in Final Fantasy IX. His alternate costume renders the colors of his clothes and hair to be blue instead of purple, matching his original concept artwork, and his Trance form is also purple instead of red. His crystallized version is purple as well. Story Destiny Odyssey VIII Kuja appears before Squall in the Dimensional Castle to plan on using him as a bait to ensnare Zidane, since he is working alone. Squall rejects and they both fight. In his defeat, Kuja decides Squall is no use and decides to use Bartz instead. Destiny Odyssey V Bartz spies on Kuja while he was speaking with Kefka about their trap for Zidane that Bartz got caught in. Kuja later conspires with Exdeath to let Bartz find a fake Crystal and let him escape, using Bartz as a ploy to trap Zidane again. Destiny Odyssey IX Ultimecia taunts Kuja for being nothing but talk, revealing to him that he was created mortal, infuriating him and convincing him to ensnare Zidane in a trap. Garland later scolds Ultimecia for breaking Kuja's spirit on purpose. Kuja concocts a plan with Kefka to capture Zidane using a fake Crystal, but Bartz falls into the trap in Zidane's place. The other villains continue to antagonize Kuja over his failure to the point he almost fights them, but he restrains himself. Bartz later meets back with Zidane, at which point Zidane is caught in the trap this time, and is teleported to Kuja's lair. Kuja taunts Zidane with the prospect of being alone, unable to protect his friends, and leaves Zidane in his solitude. Garland speaks to Kuja, warning him that the two of them, as with all the other villains, are prisoners of fate. This convinces Kuja that the other villains are not as superior to him as they think, and that he will emerge victorious in his plan to prove himself superior to them. This also makes Kuja curious as to why Garland told him this, thus causing him to think that Garland was his namesake. But before the two could tussle, Jecht made it awkward when he wanted in on the fight, this caused the two to cancel the fight. Zidane escapes and meets up with Kuja again, having not fallen into hopelessness as Kuja had wanted. Zidane tells Kuja he isn't afraid as he believes in his friends, and implies the other villains are Kuja's friends. This enrages Kuja, as he looks down on the other villains, and the two do battle. When Zidane prevails and claims his Crystal, he asks why Kuja doesn't believe in relying on friends. Kuja simply says he doesn't see the point, as in the end everyone is ultimately alone, and departs. Shade Impulse Kuja encounters Zidane for the final time during the second chapter of Shade Impulse. Zidane approaches Kuja at the Crystal World and Kuja challenges Zidane to a battle. Kuja loses to Zidane and upon his defeat he feels that he has lost everything and asks that Zidane put an end to his existence. Zidane, however, approaches Kuja and offers to help him up. Kuja closes his hand in return and comments about how he will never understand Zidane. Kuja also tells Zidane to continue and comments that he knows Zidane wants to grab something else with his hand. As he fades, Kuja wonders if he might be able to return to their homeworld as well. Battle Kuja is described as a "Graceful Glider", as he can attack while moving and glide through the air. This is crucial to Kuja's Brave attacks, which change in effect and power depending on his distance from the opponent, letting him set up devastating combos. His HP attacks consist of attacks from Final Fantasy IX that seal the enemy, dealing Brave damage, before inflicting the final blow. Boss Kuja is fought in Destiny Odyssey VIII and IX, Shade Impulse, and Distant Glory: Villains. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Kuja's EX Mode is his Trance Form, in which he becomes protected by the magical orbs that follow him and leaves behind a trail of energy orbs every time he jumps. Upon landing on the ground these orbs can also damage any opponent who is in Kuja's immediate surrounding area. His EX Burst is Final Requiem, a fury of repeated Flare Star attacks cast with Kuja repeatedly conducting, requiring the player to rapidly press to sucessfully chain them together, finished with a Holy spell which leads into an Ultima spell. Equipment Kuja is able to equip the following: Headresses, Hats, Clothing, Robes, Bracelets, Daggers, Rods, and Staves. Exclusive Weapons Allusions *As he fades in Shade Impulse, Kuja subtly hints at Zidane's constant skirt-chasing, as well as Princess Garnet. *The poem he recites at the beginning of his Shade Impulse scene is the Japanese equivalent of the one that he states just before Bahamut attacks Alexandria in Final Fantasy IX, specifially, “Though we hope for promising years. After shedding a thousand tears, yesterday’s sorrow constantly nears.”. *As with Zidane's, two planets can be seen fusing during Kuja's EX Burst, alluding to the Terra assimilating Gaia. However, opposite to Zidane, it is Terra, the red planet that emerges as the dominant planet in the fusion. *His attacks, all themed after the spells Holy and Flare, reference the Black Magic and White Magic at his disposal as Trance Kuja. *Kuja's pre-battle message, “If I die, I won’t have to be afraid anymore. But I’m not gonna die alone…“, references his line during the Trance Kuja battle before unleashing Ultima on the party. *When fighting Terra, he muses “You’re a flightless little canary, aren’t you?”, like he did towards Princess Garnet. *Kuja's ultimate weapon, Terra's Legacy, refers to the planet he destroyed in Final Fantasy IX. His second strongest weapon, Whale Whiskers, is the name of the strongest rod that can be used by Princess Garnet in Final Fantasy IX. Kuja's third weapon, the Punisher, curiously is taken from Final Fantasy VI instead, and is a rod used by Banon. Trivia *Kuja is the youngest of the Warriors of Chaos, and is frequently mocked by them for his inexperience. *Kuja, like Jecht and Golbez, is one of the three Warriors of Chaos that fades after his defeat in Shade Impulse in good terms with his equivalent Warrior of Cosmos. It should be noted that, like Jecht and Golbez, Kuja is also related to a Warrior of Cosmos, being Zidane's Genome "brother". *Kuja is the only Warrior of Chaos to share an EX Form with another player, and with a Warrior of Cosmos, as he, Zidane and Terra all use Trance. *Kuja is the shortest Warrior of Chaos. *Kuja is the only character that can glide in mid air without being in his EX form. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters